masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Encounter Zone/@comment-28851694-20171123120311
Another great article! What other articles do you plan to write? In my opinion Raiders and Difficulty (Settings) would contain information that isn't mentioned on this Wiki yet (maybe even World Creation Process and Automatic / "Strategic" Combat but this would need much more work). At one point you said: (Random(27) × 100) + 100 ... yields an initial value between 400 and 3,000. I changed it to 300, not sure if this is correct. I saw a missing comma and apostrophe. When I went to edit mode, I noticed non-dictionary words in a paragraph were underlined, when I clicked my mouse somewhere. So, I tried to apply some spell checking, although I am the wrong person to do that. Anyway, some things I am not sure about: a) hyphenating (e.g. pre-determined; left it as it was), b) Capital letters in non-templates (I capitalized lair and spellbook 1 or 2 times because they were capitalized everywhere else; I use capital letters all the time on this Wiki but I thought it looked strange when reading the article). One suggestion: in the v1.50 Creature Costs table, highlight the changed numbers (in a different color). One nitpicking: "They '''of wizardry function as the same Encounter Zone regardless of which Plane they are entered from."''' Guardians are treated seperately for both sides. The initial amount of guardians is the same on both sides but if a creature is killed on one side, it is not killed automatically on the other. So, a wizard on the other side cannot easily steal the treasure, if you have decimated the guardians on your side. Once the guardians are defeated on one side, the other side is also cleared. You probably know that but I mentioned it in any case. Some cases where I think I understood what you mean but I am not 100% sure. No need at all to change the article on this passages, I just want to know. Unclarity 1: The Encounter Zone Budgets table for 1.50 would look like this: weak lair arc: random(20) x 30 weak lair myr: random(30) x 30 norm lair arc: random(80) × 50 + 250 norm lair arc: random(90) × 50 + 250 tower: Random(48) × 50 + 650 budget: x 1.25 in extreme, x 1.5 in impossible Unclarity 2: In v1.50, 2 Specials are rewarded if 1600+ treasure budget left, and 1600 budget is substracted in this case. Otherwise, it's 1 Special and 800 points are subtracted. Unclarity 3: When the game rolls the imaginary 15-sided dice to decide the kind of treasure, it will always create that kind of treasure if there are enough treasure points left (except if already 3 items or 1 prisoner or very rare spell; and there's a discard Special chance in v1.50). However, in case of spells, it rolls a 4-sided dice immediately afterwards to select Spell Rarity (when accumulated spell rarity is not yet 4 in v1.31 resp. 1+ in v1.50). If the Rarity is too expensive, MoM goes back to the 15-sided dice immediately and doesn't reward a spell? For example, there are 300 treasure points left and the 4-sided dice chooses "Very Rare", then the game will not try to add a common or uncommon spell (resp. increase the rarity of the previous spell by that amount). Also, rarity surplus/overflow can happen (in v1.31): It can happen, that the game adds a a Rare spell first, and then a Very Rare spell afterwards - this means the game spent more budget points than needed (the game doesn't revert to adding a common spell the second time). Unclarity 4: In v1.31 Towers will have always 100 more budget points than indicated by their monster budget (after modified by difficulty and the random treasure multiplier). The game will try to select a spell first. However, the 4-sided dice can select a non-affordable rarity, in which case the game will just go back to the 15-sided dice (like explained in Unclarity 3). Thus no spell can happen in towers.